New Super Mario Bros. Elements
New Super Mario Bros. Elements is a side-scrolling 2.5D platforming game, for the Nintendo Switch. It's the fifth and latest installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series. This game takes everything from the past games of the series and combined it all to freshen the series, along with including new features like Elemental Worlds. Blocks Items and objects Elemental Powers Characters Playable Supporting *Yoshi (Green, Yellow, Red, Blue, Pink) *Baby Yoshi (Balloon, Glowing, Bubble) *Toads *Toadsworth *Dorrie *Plessie Enemies and Obstacles Bosses *'Grassland Plateau (World 1)' **Boom Boom - Airship boss *'Rumbling Peaks (World 2)' **Pom Pom - Airship boss *'Gambling Village (World 3)' **Morton Koopa Jr. - Airship boss *'Airborne Frontier (World 4)' **Larry Koopa - Airship boss *'Snowflake Mounds (World 5)' **Iggy Koopa - Airship boss *'Waterfall Paradise (World 6)' **Wendy O. Koopa - Airship boss *'Burnflame Mines (World 7)' **Lemmy Koopa - Airship boss *'Swampy Woods (World 8)' *'Sandstorm Desert (World 9)' **Ludwig von Koopa - Airship boss *'Galactic Castle (World 10)' **Kamek - Fortress boss **Bowser Jr - Airship 1 boss **Metal Sonic - Airship 2 boss **Bowser - Castle boss Worlds *'Grassland Plateau (World 1):' The basic grassland world. Many first worlds have a similar, grassy layout. The bosses in this world are ???, ??? and Boom Boom. When the player(s) reach the secret exit of the tower, they unlock the cannon, so they can be warped to World 4. Clearing World 1 will give the player(s) the Leaf Bloom. It will also allow the player(s) to access to World 2, or World 3 in mini form. *'Rumbling Peaks (World 2):' The rocky mountain world, with the bosses being ???, ??? and Pom Pom. It has a tower, a castle and an airship and is mainly the home of the Bullet Bills and their sub-species. It can only be accessed via defeating Boom Boom in Grassland Plateau (World 1). Clearing World 2 will give the player(s) the Rock Mushroom. *'Gambling Village (World 3):' The village world composed of slot machines and casinos, which can only be accessed via defeating Boom Boom in mini form at Grassland Plateau (World 1). The bosses in this world are ???, ??? and Morton Koopa Jr. Clearing World 3 will unlock Wario and allow the player(s) to use the Coin Bags. *'Airborne Frontier (World 4):' The sky world, with ???, ??? and Larry Koopa as the bosses. It can only be accessed via defeating Pom Pom in World 2 or Morton Koopa Jr. in World 3 or jumping in the cannon in World 1. When the player(s) reach the secret exit of the tower, they unlock the cannon, so they can be warped to World 7. Clearing World 4 will give the player(s) the Cloud Flower. It will also allow the player(s) to access to World 5, or World 6 in mini form. *'Snowflake Mounds (World 5):' The ice world composed of snowy grounds and a frozen lake, with ???, ??? and Iggy Koopa as the bosses. Player(s) can access World 5 if they defeat Larry Koopa in normal form. Clearing World 5 will give the player(s) the Penguin Suit. *'Waterfall Paradise (World 6):' The island/ocean world. It mostly has beach-like levels, but some of the levels are underwater. The bosses in this world are ???, ??? and Wendy O. Koopa. It can only be accessed by beating Larry Koopa in mini form. Clearing World 6 grants the player(s) the Shine Sprite. *'Burnflame Mines (World 7):' The abandoned, railway world which would soon become a volcanic world in the second part, with a tower, a castle and an airship. The bosses for this world are ???, ??? and Lemmy Koopa. When the player(s) reach the secret exit of the tower, they unlock the cannon, so they can be warped to World 10. Clearing World 7 will give the player(s) the Flame Spinner. It will also allow the player(s) to access to World 8, or World 9 in mini form. This is the last world with a cannon. Later, it's confirmed that it used to be the destination of Bowser's Castle, before the invasion. *'Swampy Woods (World 8):' The forest world composed of plants and purple poisonous swamps, which can only be accessed via defeating Lemmy Koopa in normal form. The bosses in this world are ???, ??? and ???. Clearing World 8 will grant the player(s) the Invisible Crystal. *'Sandstorm Desert (World 9):' The desert world. The bosses in this world are ???, ??? and Ludwig von Koopa. If the player(s) defeat Ludwig von Koopa, they will be able to gain access to World 10. Clearing World 9 will grant the player(s) the Sandstorm Blower. *'Galactic Castle (World 10):' The final world set in space. The bosses in this world are Kamek, Bowser Jr, Metal Sonic and Bowser. Clearing World 10 (or the entire game) will grant the player(s) the Lunar Spin and the Pro Mode (which isn't multiplayer). Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games